The Love Life of Pretear
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Do the other knights fall in love? If so who? Are they from their world, Earth, another time, or another world? Read this to find out. Ps. soryy for sucky summary :(


The Love Life Of Pretear

The earth was quite, with its only small violents that hurt their world. Where in the Pretear world was calm with butterflies, its beautiful flowers, and clear water springs. But somewhere in time 5 girls are unhappy. They went to a different time to find their happiness.

A year has past since the evil in Miss. Takako has been erased from her body and soul. A young girl of 17 comes walking down the street to her school, "Himeno!" She turned, " Mannen! Hajime! Shin! How are you?" The young boys went up to her, "Where fine Himeno. Are you going to school?" Himeno looked at them, "Yes I am. I'll see you guys later, I can't be late. Bye!" Himeno went running. "Bye!" The boys say.

Himeno gets into her classroom on the bell, "Hey." Himeno looks up and sees her obsesed romantic book lover Yayoi. "Good Morning." She says back. The teacher comes in, "Students we have 2 new class mates coming in. Please help them in our school. I welcome Akari Wakahisa and Hotaru Minami." All the students looked at the both. Akari scanned the room with her blood red eyes, turning her head as her long blond pigtails moved with her head. Hotaru with her strong body smiled at her class mates, her green eyes shine with happines and her red hair shining in the sun that came out of the class windows. "Akari, Hotaru... Please sit behind Miss. Himeno." Himeno raised her hand. The girls sat behind her.

The day passed swiftly, the 2 new girls talked as they walked home. "Hey! Hotaru! Akari!" The girls turned to see the pink girl from their class, "You're Himeno, right?" Hotaru asked. She smiled, "Yes, thats me." Akari stood quietly. "I was wondering, since your new, that I could show you 2 around the place?" Hotaru looked at Akari. "Sure." Akari said. "Great!" Himeno grabs their hands and shows them around. After an hour or so, they stopped at a resturant. "I'll get our waiter." Himeno says. Akari looks as the menu. Hotaru looks around the resturant looking at her surroundings, "Who are you looking for?" "You know who." "Stop pretending to fight with her, its annoying." Hotaru sticks her tongue out. "Back." They looked up to the waiter, Hotaru looked at the red streak in his hair of brown, "Whats your order?" She looked into his brown eyes as they met her green. She blushed. "I'll have-." Akari looked at her menu then replied. She turned to Hotaru, who was still looking at the waiter. "Hotaru?" "Uh? Oh yea, I'll have the-" she looked at the menu. The waiter wrote as she spoke, "Himeno what would you like?" "The orginal Goh. Thanks." He walked away.

Their meal was great. They got up to leave. "Hey Himeno wait! Im getting off early." "Well thats good." She smiled. Hotaru watch them speak. "Your mind is busy." "He's so cute." She covered her mouth. "I thought you'd be thinking of a way to pretend to have war with her. But thats very different." Akari smirked. "Shut up!" Goh looked at her. "Hi." he said, "HI, my name is Hotaru Minamiand this is my friend Akari Wakahisa." He smiled at her "I'm Goh, Goh Fire." "Fire? Thats cool." She smiled as she flirts. Akari rolls her eyes. "Come on we'll walk you home." Himeno says.

They walked them home, until they heard a crash. "Help!" they ran to the sound to find 2 children on top of 1 as the child laughs, "Get off!" Hajime, Mannen, Shin... What are you 3 doing?" Goh looked at them Mannen began to speak, then the war happened, Goh and Mannen aruged back and forth. They watch. Shin began to cry. Hotaru looked at the kid. She reached into her pocket and got a lollipop, "Here take this." Shin looked at her. "Thank you." He said quietly. The fight stopped as they kept walking. "Well thanks for walking us home. We'll see you at school Himeno." Akari said opening the door. "Bye Goh, bye guys." Hotaru said closing the door.

Himeno and the boys walked to their home, that they lived together when their on earth, "Hayate!" Himeno jumps onto him hugging him, he blushes without her seeing. "I have some new students at my school their really nice." Goh and Shin spoke as well as the other 2 went into their room. She spoke with her family and went to bed.

Akari opened her door and saw the pics of her all over her room, in swimsuits and other beautiful outfits. Hotaru opened hers and laughs at the pics of silly things that will make you laugh. She heard the others come in, they told them about their first day. They all soon fell asleep.

The next day the girls take the little ones to their new school. Hotaru kept arguing with Yukiko, "No I'm not going!" Her blue eyes shown anger at her. "Yes you are!" Hotaru said back to her. Akari kept her mind on driving. She looked behind her seeing Umiko reading her book looking over the words with her blue eyes. Then in the middle Airi sleeping as her light blonde-green hair cover her eyes.

"OK you two. Out!" Akari said pointing to the middle school door. "Dont argue with the teacher. You little kid!" Hotaru yelled at Yukiko she moved her snow white hair and sticked her tongue out. They went inside.

Akari pulled out of the middle school driving to the Elementry school. 20 mintues later. "Airi were here." She opened her light green eyes and yawned. Hotaru picked her up and brought her to the principle. She walked waving to them. "See you later!" The other two went to the high school.

"Hotaru! Akari!" They see Himeno yelling for them. They waved. School went by slow. Hotaru kept thinking for afterschool snack with that Goh guy. Akari rolled her eyes. School finally ended. Himeno walked them to their car. "Himeno do you need a ride?" Akari asked. "No I have one." 1 mintue later, "Himeno!" She turned to see a guy with blonde hair, "Kei!" She waved to bring him closer. "Kei, this is Akari and Hotaru." "Hello." he said softly. Hotaru nugged Akari. She looked and slightly blushed, then looked away looking for the keys. "How long have you been here?" "2 days" Akari said still looking. "Hotaru, where did you put the keys?" Hotaru looked through the purse. "I put them in here. After I drove my part." Kei looked at Akari looking at the red head. "You lost them didnt you?" She sighed. "We have spares at home." Kei said, "I can give you a lift to your house." "Sure!" Hotaru said looking at Akari and looking back him. "But we have to make a quick stop for someone. She's only 8." "Your sister?" Hotaru spoke, "No we dont have any siblings. Our parents are great friends and lets just say..." She went quiet. "They died." Akari said. Kei looked down then back at Akari's blood red eyes. "I'm sorry. Lets go before it gets dark." They went into his huge expensive car. "So how is your job?" Himeno asked. "Its going good. Giving people good advice and encouragement and beauty treatments." Akari listened in, 'That kind of job, for him?' They pulled into the school. "Hotaru, Akari!" "Airi!" She jumped in and hugged the two girls. They went to the house and got the keys then back to the high school. "Lets get the other two. Thanks Kei!" Hotaru said waving.

Akari drove to the middle school. Yukiko aruged with Hotaru once again. They went home. Akari grabbed Airi and brought her to her room. The flowers bloomed as they came in. She tucked her in and closed her door.

The next morning was the same as always. After a week goes by...  
Akari gets a job as a magazine writer. She goes in after school. Her fingers type and type all day long. After 2 days og being there. "I didn't know you worked her" She looks up. 'Kei?!' "Akari, right?" She nod as she looks into his gold eyes. "Well job is almost over do you want something to eat?" She looks at the time and looks back at him, "Can I bring some food back to the others?" He nods. Akari gets her things and goes with him.

He takes her by the hand into an expensive restaurant. "So how do you like it here?" She looks at him with her eyes. "It's fine for me and my friends." She went back eating. He keeps asking her questions, she answers. They head back to their cars as she holds 2 to go boxes of food as he holds the other 2. "Thank you for the dinner." She bows to him as she looks up he holds a yellow lily to her with his card. He gets in the car and leaves. On the card it says 'Call me when you need me ' On the other side it says 'Kei Light' with his cell phone number. She looks at the lily and smiles 'Yellow... my favorite.' Lightneing stricks the sky. She looks up and feels no rain. 'Thats odd...' She gets into the car and drives. Akari gets into the house and gives everyone else their dinner. "Hey where were you today?" Akari looks at Hotaru "With a friend." Hotaru sees the lily in her hand "A guy friend?" Akari blushes slightly and goes up stairs and goes to sleep.

Hotaru gets a job as a waitress by the next week. Everyday she takes orders. "Yes I want the mexican dinner." The man removes the menu out of his face. "Hotaru?" She looks at him with her green eyes, "Goh?" She blushes a deep red. "So this is your job?" She scratches her head, "Yea first job." She smiles. She takes his order. By the end of her shift. "Hey! Do you want some ice cream?" She looks at Goh. "My treat." He winks. She blushes again. "Yea!"

They walked over to the ice cream store. "2 Strawberries please." 'Strawberry? My Favorite!" he hands one to her as they leave. "Thank you for the ice cream, strawberry is my favorite." She smiles, he slighly blushes. He looks away. Hotaru looks at him in questioning. "HONK!" "Hotaru! Come on!" She sees Akari in the car. "Well thanks again Goh." She leaves with her ice cream in her hand. He waves as she leaves. He walks home licking his ice cream.

Yukiko went to her afterschool practices for basketball. At the end of practice she walks home. A boy runs into her. "Hey sorry." She looks up to a boy with white hair and purple eyes. He hands her his hand. She grabs his hand and gets up "Thanks" She smiles. He looks away and blushes, "Whats your name? I'm Mannen," he smiles at her. "Yukiko." She starts to walk away, "Wait let me walk you home." She looks at him, "Sure."

They walk to her house the short way, as she dripples her ball. Then it starts to rain. "Why cant it snow?" He looks at her, "Do you like snow?" Yukiko's eyes lights up. "Yes! No school and snowfights, ice sakting, and snowmen." He looks at her in amazement. As they get to her home they're both soaking wet, "Thanks Mannen, I hope we see each other again." He smiles and nods. A leaf fall on his head. They look up. She blushes a deep red and looks at the glass part of the door and see Airi and Umiko laughing, "Misltoe?" She looks back at him, still blushing. "Aren't we suppose to... you know... k-ki-kiss-s" He stammers as he said blushing. "Well we shouldnt break tradition." She turns her head and point to her cheek. He gulps and leans in, she does the same to his cheek. He leaves blushing. "See you soon." Yukiko waves still blushing as she touches her cheek. She goes inside to see the younger 2 laughing, "I'm going to kill you!" She chases them around the house. "Yukiko!" Hotaru yells as they argue.

Umiko walks into a store and looks at all the fishes. She keeps looking and knocks slightly into a boy. She moves her sandy bown hair and says "Hi sorry." He says, "Its ok." He turns his attention back to the fishes, so does she. As she moves, Umiko sees his reflection looking at her from across the room. She turns and see him looking at fishes. 'My imagination?...' she shurgged.

As she leaves, she sees the boy buying a fish. "Here you go Hajime." the cashier gives him the fish. She looks at him and leaves. "Wait!" She truns around. "Here!" The boy hands her the fish in the bag. "My name is Hajime." She takes the fish. "Umiko." He smiles brightly as she smiles back. "Thank you." "Hajime!" He turns as he says "Bye!" She waves and goes hime. "Where did the fish come from?" Akari asks. "The pet store." Umiko puts the fish into a bowl and watches it swim.

Airi plays in the park all day long looking at the plants. A little boy comes out near a tree. He walks to her "Hi, you want to come?"She nods and follows. When she sees the place with all different flowers and fresh looking grass, "This is heaven." "You like flowers?" "Yes! Oh my name is Airi." "Shin" he smiles. They play all day long as the time gets 5, "Airi!" "Well I have to go." "Here." He gives her a 4 leaf clover. "For good luck." He smiles as she leaves. She waves at him as the car leaves.

When she gets home, she puts the clover in a photo book and places it back on the shelf.

Hayate takes Himeno to dinner one night and dance under the stars. "Himeno theres something I need to say." "Yes?" Hayate blushes. "I- I lo- I love you- I love you Himeno." Himeno looks at him and kisses him, "I love you too." He grabs he and kisses her passionatly.

6 years pass by as the realtionship between them turns into happiness, realtionship and romance. 2 with child, 1 married, 1 engaged, 3 dating.

Shin: 15 and Airi: 14  
Dating for 1 year

Hajime: 17 and Umiko: 16  
Dating for 2 years

Mannen: 18 and Yukiko: 17  
Dating for 3 years

Goh: 22 and Hotaru: 21  
Dating for 5 years  
Engaged for 1 year

Kei: 23 and Akari: 22  
Dating for 5 years  
Engaged for 1 year  
Married for 1 year

Hayate: 24 and Himeno: 22  
Dating for 5 years  
Engaged for 1  
Married for 2 years  
With 1 child born. Girl with Pink hair and Blue eyes named Helena Wind

Sasame: 25 and Takako: 24  
Married for 5 years  
With 2 children

The End


End file.
